


Five times (I fell in love)

by salinesoot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 GIVE YANCY A TAG, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mark Fischbach Egos, complete reader insert lol, no reader details given at all, you're also mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinesoot/pseuds/salinesoot
Summary: five times yancy fell in lovealt title:asian prison bitch’s heart gets fucked
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Five times (I fell in love)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so ;D im not v experienced w posting on ao3 so pls stick with me!!! im not sure if there’s a complete void of AHWM tags or I’m just not looking in the right place but.... how do tags work lol!!!

**I.**

"So tell me. Do you still wanna be free?" Yancy stalked to them like a cheetah to their prey, hiding his wavering confidence in the face of Their stare. They held out a picture for him, Yancy taking it in confusion. Turning it around, he saw two parents whose gender he couldn't make out, the picture was blurry after all. They were in the middle of the two parents, younger face beaming with softer cheeks and a dazzling gaze. The picture made Yancy's heart hurt. Maybe this was what his life would've been like if he hadn't slaughtered both of his parents. They teared up and pointed, an indication of their love - with a homesick smile on their face. Yancy felt himself frown, jealousy and envy, coursing through him. So they're one of those family types, huh? He wouldn't mind being one of those. 

**II.**

Yancy groaned, turning in his barren cot. Solitary confinement sucked ass and god damn it, what about Them? He wanted to help Them so bad. So so bad. That fucking warden - that bastard tried to comfort him with soothing words of "you know you're like a son to me." They played in his head, the harsh punches that bruised his tanned flesh with determination — They wanted to be free. That's for sure — but Yancy didn't blame them, Yancy would've done the same. Yancy wanted the silence they maintained to be filled with cries of freedom. Cries of thankfulness, for him. Their hero. The warden should've remembered what Yancy did to his parents before likening himself to such. He got rid of his dad before, and he'd do it again. Anything for Them.

**III.**

"I need you to put this on," He smiled, holding the black fabric in front of him. They stared, eyebrows furrowed with distrust that made Yancy's soft heart twist with disappointment just a little. “Aw listen. I know every nook and every cranny in this joint. But if I'm gonna help you break out you sure as hell ain't knowing any nooks nor no crannies" They shuffled for just a second, before a soft sigh fell from their lips - leaning their head forward for just a moment that made Yancy's mind come up with the possibility of what if. what if he, at that moment, had leant his head forward as well and connected the two's lips.

**IV.**

"Me? Out there? With you? Heh... I uh, I done a lot of bad things" Yancy's freezing hands that gripped the steel bars — if he let go of them, he'd probably fall — suddenly felt warm. Their hand fell over his, comforting circles being drawn into his skin. "And uh... this is home!" He pointed to the prison, small tears falling from his eyes. Yes. This was home. “for... for now anyway.” his confident facade was starting to slip, grin falling from his face as his head hung down - slicked back hair bouncing to his forehead. “Maybe next time parole comes around I’ll” His arm wrapped around the nape of his neck, rubbing.“I’ll give it a shot” Their hand remained on him, Their face closer than it was before. If he looked close enough, he could see tear marks gracing their skin - beautiful tears that Yancy revelled in. They were for him. All for him! “a-anyway. I better get back to it!” He laughed nervously, backing away as Their hand fell away from his.“You take care now, you hear? Hey, visitation every third Sunday” They waved, a melancholic smile on Their face as Yancy walked away - hearts broken with abandonment.

**V.**

It had been four-third Sundays since he saw Them. Not one visit. They probably forgot about him. Why would they? He was a prisoner, a murderer, a bad person. He didn’t deserve someone innocent like them, someone so family driven. (Unlike him.) “Yan!” Tiny walked up to him, her black hair swishing over her shoulder. “Guard over there tells me you gotta Lil’ conjugal visit lined up!” Her grin was wide, pointing at a guard whose hat was covering his face, dark hair and scruffy facial hair visible.“Wha? Me? Conjugal visit? Youse gotta be joking, there’s no one” Yancy's speech was cut off by the guard forcefully pushing him forward, edging him towards the door of the visitation room. “I’m telling youse! No one would schedule a conjugal with me! Youse are crazy!”Yancy’s loud protests sounded through the hallway, confusion lacing the prisoner’s features. The door swung open, the ‘guard’ whose name tag said ‘Mork’ (A very clever disguise, Mark would argue later) pushing the greased up criminal into the room that stunk of sweat, the rotting yellow walls no different to the rest of the prison. “You kids have fun now; I’ll be in the car outside waiting for you both” It took Yancy a few moments to pick up on what the guard said but before he could question it, the slam of the heavy door echoed through the room. A figure was sat on the lone bed, synthetic looking wig covering their head, features hidden by glasses and a shawl. “Who are youse then? Because I am sure as hell I don’t know anybody that looks like youse” The wig was carefully taken off. Yancy’s heart screamed, it leapt with excitement. They were here. Finally. After so long. “Jesus Christ! You’re - You’re here! Er, I appreciate the compliment and all but... conjugal? That’s going a little fast for me... heh”, The prisoner rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the side. They waved their hands dramatically, shaking their head in protest. Through various amounts of difficult charades, they managed to get through that “You. Me. Out. Free.” “Out... you’re breaking me out?!” Yancy’s onyx eyes lit up, tears pooling at the corners of his youthful eyes. They nodded, setting off a spark of warmth in Yancy’s chest as they put their hand over his, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. They motioned behind them, pulling both of them up. “Let’s go,” Yancy sniffed. “I want to be free.”

“I want to be free.”


End file.
